Uriel (Bastard!!)
|-|Uriel= |-|Fallen Mode= |-|Fallen Augoeides= |-|130x Final Power-Up= Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B.' 4-C' with the Divine Spear | 3-C | 3-C | 3-B Name: Uriel Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Archangel/Seraph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (Can draw power from negative emotions), Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate and reconstruct matter and dark matter on a molecular level), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, can attack on multiple planes on existence at once, Aura, Fear Manipulation and Petrification (his presence induces fear and anxiety and can paralyze or even turn weak opponents into pillars of salt), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Creation, Radar, Mind Manipulation, Energy, Paralysis, Magic and more through Dispel Bound (a series of forcefields that block various forms of attack and hax), Immortality (Types 1, 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; cannot be killed unless his body, spirit, and soul, all of which exist in different dimensions, are destroyed at the same time. Likely Mid-Godly with the astral mass of his Augoeides, as he was able to regenerate from Judas Priest, which destroyed all of his Eternal Atoms) Attack Potency: Planet level (All Seraphs have the power to pulverize Planets.). Star level with the Divine Spear Gungnir (It was stated to be able to blow apart a Star at full power) | Galaxy level (Was able to match Majin Dark Schneider.) | Galaxy level (Shattered the Black Abyss as a side effect of his fight with Dark Schneider. Was also stated by Michael to have enough power to destroy the whole Galaxy.) | Multi-Galaxy level (His power was increasing 130 times, and was still rising 130 fold.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Quantifiably about 7,000 times at a minimum, traveled 28,000 light years in less than four years) | Massively FTL+ | Relativistic+ (99+% c) | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Planet Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | Multi-Galactic ' 'Durability: Planet level | Galaxy level (Took blows from Majin Dark Schneider.) | Galaxy level (Took a head-on punch from DKL Dark Schneider.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Was constantly clashing with DKL Dark Schneider who had matched Uriel's newly boosted power.) Stamina: Extremely high, never shown to tire, infinite in Fallen Augoeides Mode. Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Divine Earth Spear Gungnir Intelligence: High Weaknesses: It takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain his form in the physical dimension in Fallen Augoeides Mode, has little control over his body in x130 Final Power Up Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cosmic .44 Magnum:' An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. It destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. *'Paradise Lost:' Turns the feathers in his wings into thin ray of lights attacking his opponent. *'Hard Nova:' A huge sphere of concentrated earth energy, it destroys the target on the spiritual level. *'Gaia's Judgement:' Surrounds Gungnir with giant meteors and throws it on his opponent. *'Plasma Strike:' Vanden Prowse: Uriel infuses Gungnir with spiritual energy and throws it on his opponent. It's powerful enough to erase a continent and shatter dimensional walls. *'Dark Crystal Storm:' In his fallen Augoeides mode, Uriel can create a gigantic tornado of black crystals making everything it comes in contact with immediately cease to exist. *'Augoeides Blast:' An energy blast powerful enough to partly destroy 7 circles of Hell. *'Black Hole Storm:' A storm of negative space use for sucking in enemy's attacks or the enemy, it can also suck in air, space, heat, and light. *'Eternal Atoms:' Reconstruction ability on the atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal atoms you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Key: Base | Fallen Uriel | Fallen Augoeides | x130 Final Power Up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Glass Cannons